Love Between 2 Enemies
by Skates16
Summary: Hermione and Draco are head boy and girl and Draco has turned his back on the Dark Lord and joined our heroes. Ginny is convinced that Hermione likes Draco and can a simple dare prove her right? Oneshot DMHG, I suck at summaries, just read


**My first Harry Potter fanfic, so go easy on me. It's short because I need to re-read the books, can't remember what happened in HBP! Gasp! No worries, this is just a simple one-shot with my favourite pairing, Hermione/Draco. Hope you like! And if I've miss spelt some words, like Gryffindor, sorry about that. And the heads room is how I think it looks like, it doesn't say in the books how it looks like, does it?**

**Disclaimer: Do not own Harry Potter or the other characters; J.K Rowling does. **

"Ok Hermione, truth, dare or command?" Ginny said. Hermione put down the potions book she was reading. "Excuse me, but who said I had to go first?" She said. Ginny rolled her eyes. "You're studying and not asking me, so I get to ask you first."

Hermione glared at her. "What about the other Gryffindor girls? Why can't you go play this stupid game with them?"

"Because Lavender is stalking Ron again and the others are down by the Qudditch grounds, watching the Gryffindor's practice." Ginny said and sat up on her bed. Hermione sighed and nodded. "I pick truth then." She said. Ginny's smile faded, she had a perfect dare for Hermione that involved a certain Head Boy and Slytherin.

Hermione and Draco were the heads of Hogwarts and lately, their peers have picked up signals between the two. Ginny didn't like it at first, nor did Harry or Ron. But soon the three of them soon accepted it. Draco, after all, was now on their side.

"Fine, what's going on between you and Draco?" Ginny said in a bored voice. Hermione blushed. "What do you mean?"

"Don't play dumb 'Mione, we can all see there is something going on between you two. In fact, I dare you to kiss him!" Ginny said.

Hermione glared at her red head friend. "No way am I kissing Malfoy! Seriously, this is Draco we are talking about. Yeah, he's on our side now but do you really expect me to forget how he's treated me these past years?" She said, picking her book up again to hide her red face.

"You love him! You love him!" Ginny sang, getting off her bed and dancing around Hermione. Out of frustration, she dropped her book and chased after Ginny. "Stop singing that!" She said.

Ginny shook her head and ran out of the girl's room and to the Gryffindor common room. "I'll stop singing when you admit that you like Draco!" Ginny said. Hermione sighed and sat down on the sofa. "Ok, fine! I like Draco! But I'm not going to kiss him; I said truth and not dare."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Then I'll give you half my allowance if you kiss him."

Hermione shook her head. "No way Ginny! I'm not doing it!" she said. Ginny frowned and sat next to Hermione. "Come on 'Mione, he likes you as well! If you don't do it then you will have to do my homework!"

Hermione thought about this. "Ok and I'll take your other offer before. I kiss him, you give me half your allowance and if I don't, then I do your homework."

Ginny smiled and stuck out her hand. Hermione took it and they shook on it. "But when you kiss him, I have to see you do it."

Hermione sighed. "Yeah, ok. I'll try and get him to the Room of Requirements or something?"

Ginny shook her head. "In your head common room." She said. Hermione narrowed her eyes at her best friend. "You know you aren't allowed in there."

Ginny grinned and pulled out Harry's invisible cloak. "No one will know or see and like a teacher will be in there anyway."

Hermione nodded. "I suppose it could work." She said. Ginny jumped off the sofa and helped Hermione get off it. "Good, now let's go find Malfoy!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco was sitting in the heads common room. It was small, only big enough for one sofa, a fire place and all the other requirements that they needed. Draco's room was to his right, Hermione's to the left. He didn't know if she was in her room or not, but he did not want to see her right now. He had to think by himself.

Over the first month back at Hogwarts, he had this strange feeling towards Granger. It was similar to the feeling he always had towards his past girlfriends, which meant he liked her. But what scared him was he knew this feeling was far greater than liking a girl, he loved her.

If this was the same Draco, who about a year ago wouldn't have even thought about her in this way. He would be endlessly taunting her and her friends. But maybe it was the kindness she showed towards him when he came to her and her friends, looking for a help and protecting from the dark lord. Draco shuddered as he thought about the few weeks he spent in his prescience. Because of him, he was almost ashamed to be a Slytherin and a Malfoy.

He heard the door open and in step Hermione. Draco didn't look, he knew it was her, no one else was allowed in the head's dorms. He heard her walk past him and to her room. He watched her out of the corner of his eye. When her door closed softly, he sighed. He got up and passed Hermione's room. He could have sworn he heard two voices, but he shrugged it off and went into his own room.

Ginny was giggling into her hand while Hermione put her books away. "What is so funny?" Hermione said. Ginny stopped laughing and sat on Hermione's bed. "You. You turned bright red when you saw him! And you could've kissed him then!" Ginny said.

Hermione sighed and sat down next to Ginny. "I don't think we can go through with this bet, you have no idea what he's going through."

Ginny glared at Hermione. "No way 'Mione! You are not getting out of this one!" Hermione looked at her in alarm and then heard Draco come out of his room. "Shut up Ginny!" She hissed. But it was too late, Draco had heard.

"Granger?" He said outside her room. Ginny threw the invisibility cloak over herself while Hermione went to speak to Draco. 'Note to self: Never trust Ginny.' She thought and opened her door. Draco stood there, is hands in his pockets looking very tired. Hermione knew all about that, she would find him sitting up late at night looking at the fire thinking about his life with the Dark Lord.

"Yes Malfoy?" She asked. Even though they were friends, they both called each other using their last names. 'Old habits die hard.' Both of them said when asked this.

"Is there some one in there with you?" He asked. Hermione shook her head. "No, you know no one is allowed in here except you and I." She said, hoping he would go. She could feel Ginny watching her and taunting her silently to kiss him now.

"Oh, I just thought I heard the Weasley girl." Draco said, a smile spreading on his face. Hermione shook her head very fast. "No, just me. I have to change Draco, so can you please leave?" She asked. Draco nodded and left the dorm to go to the Hall for dinner. Hermione sighed and closed the door.

"Hermione Granger, you can't put it off forever." Ginny said, pulling off the invisibility cloak. Hermione narrowed her eyes at her best friend. "Watch me."

Ginny just grinned. "I guess then tomorrow you should be too busy doing my homework to do it then." She said. Hermione's eyes went wide. "We never agreed on a day!" She said. Ginny shrugged. "You have until the end of the day. And look at the time; we should be going to the hall now. Maybe you can kiss him then."

Hermione rolled her eyes as she opened her door. Ginny was about to join her when the entrance to the head's dorm opened. Hermione quickly slammed the door shut in Ginny's face as Draco entered.

"Malfoy, what are you doing back so early?" She asked. Draco sat down on the sofa. "Not hungry Granger. Just leave me alone." He said.

Hermione, worried about her new friend, sat next to him on the sofa. Draco didn't look at her, his gaze was fixed on the flames of the fire. "Is it about what happened?" She asked, hoping Ginny wouldn't come in and eavesdrop on this conversation. Draco nodded.

"Do you want to talk about?" She queried, this was a sensitive subject for him and she never really brought it up. Draco closed his eyes. There was silence between them for awhile. Finally he opened his eyes and looked at her.

"I've changed Granger, but not for the better. You and everyone else may think that, but its not true. Being around him made me realise I was never strong enough. I couldn't watch him kill innocent people, I couldn't even complete my mission! That's when I realised I must be on the wrong side. Joining your side means I'm no longer a Malfoy. I'm not worthy because I ran from him. That is how I've changed." He said and looked back at the flames.

Hermione kept watching him. He seemed more at peace with himself now that he had told someone that. Hermione looked behind her and saw her door open slightly. She knew Ginny was watching them now.

Hermione looked back at Draco. "You have friends now, Draco. There are people who care about you, you've always cared about you. You don't have to fight him alone, by telling me you seem more relaxed."

Draco looked back at her. "Your right…..Hermione." He said and smiled when he said her name. She smiled back at him. 'This is it, the perfect opportunity to kiss him.' She thought.

Hermione leaned in closer to Draco. He saw this and it startled him, but he leaned in too and their lips met. Hermione could hear Ginny gasp, but she didn't care about the stupid bet right now. She loved the feeling of his lips on hers.

Draco pulled her closer to him. After a few minutes, Hermione broke away, to both of their dismays. Both were looking into each others eyes, trying to catch their breath. Hermione heard her door close and she smiled. She had won the bet, but that wasn't why she was happy. "I guess this means we are going out?" Draco said.

Hermione nodded. "I guess it does." And she leaned in for another kiss.

**Ah, took me two days to write this story, which is a personal record as it normally takes 3 days. Hope you liked it, I'll be starting a full story soon with many pairings, troubles and danger. I just have to re-red HBP first and try to remember what happened! I think I did a good job with this story; I tired my best to keep Draco the Draco we all love and hate. :D Review! Please? **


End file.
